


Karma

by Golden_flicker06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Avenge, Dark Harry, Dark Niall Horan, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, morals are confusing, niall hates innocent people getting hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_flicker06/pseuds/Golden_flicker06
Summary: Aurora ‘Rory’ may Anderson moves to the city to escape her father and the violence of the town in which she came from. She thought she knew Right from wrong, but what if what’s wrong isn’t what it seems.Niall has lived a life of terror and violence, to which he vows to never be a bystander again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this in Wattpad under the user @Golden_flicker06 I tend to update there first but will still update here on the same day.

A/N: Hi, this my first time write fan fiction, so bare with me. Also my grammar will mostly be bad but I'm not going to fix it until I finish writing if I do at all. If you are one of my irl's..... well this is awkward 

~*~*~*~

Aurora's POV

Walking the streets late at night probably isn't the best idea, but it's the only way I can clear my head these days. Most people would be scared due to the high crime rate but I've done this a lot and I know the neighborhood by heart so I'm not too worried.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to change the song I'm listening to, while also glancing at the time. It's only 11 pm so my dad should still be up, maybe I should walk around for another hour and watch the stars. I reach up to take out my earbuds and rub my temples. I have had Four on a loop all day to drown out my dad, specifically Spaces.

I sigh and put my earbuds back in, looking around me. I am walking down a common street, but there's no one around. Everything is closed already except for a few gas station here and there. I look up to see that the lights at Daisy's diner are still on and decide to make my way over. 

I cross the street not really paying attention because there's no one out this late anyways. I walk up to the southern styled diner, pulling the door open and hearing the familiar jingle. I look to my left seeing three guys sitting in a booth at the far end. I walk to the counter and sit down as someone comes out from the kitchen.

"Aurora darling, how are ya honey?" Miss daisy asked with a warm smile.

"Hi Miss Daisy, I'm fine thanks and as always call me Rory" I laugh, everyone calls me Rory except for her. I have been coming to this diner for as long as I can remember. I used to come with my family but now I just come by myself. Miss Daisy is a older woman, with greying hair and silky chocolate skin. She moved here from Georgia 30 years ago but still has that southern charm, which is why everybody adores her.

"Now Suga, I practically gifted you the name Aurora myself when I went to see you and your Mama the day after you were born and I'll see fit to use it" she said waving her finger at me. I smile and look down picking at my finger nails. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh you know, the usual, running away from my problems" I joke but am also serious, I was basically doing anything just to not go home at the moment.

"Oh honey, aren't we all" 

I watch as she pours me a cup of coffee. I turn slightly in my seat to look at the guys again after hearing someone talking rather loudly, but as soon as I did they all quieted themselves again. I look back to Miss Daisy to see her humming while sweeping the the floor, in her own world. 

I pour some cream and sugar in my coffee and stir it slowly watching the liquid flow over the spoon. I look back over to where the guys were to see they had disappeared. That's weird I didn't even hear the bell on the door. I let the thought go as Miss Daisy makes her way back over to me. 

"How are things with your father?" She asks putting the broom away, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms.

"Same as always, we are either fighting or there is complete silence while we ignore each other." It has been this way for awhile now and as bad as it sounds it has become a routine for us. 

"He should be asleep by now," she said while checking her watch,2 "if you are willing to wait for me to close, I can give you a ride home." She offered while walking through the kitchen door to turn the lights off. 

I wait for five minutes until we make our way out the door. She turns to lock the door and then we walk to her car. It's an old car, that's mostly falling apart and has more than it's fair share of duck tape but she cherishes it like it's a brand new Corvette.

We get in and she start the car. The heat turns on right away, as does the radio, playing some funky disco music. I give her a funny look at that and she laughs.

"It wakes me up in the morning, that's all, don't knock it till you try it." She laughs again and I shake my head.

"Okay Miss Daisy whatever you say"

We sit in comfortable silence for the ten minutes it takes to get to my house. We're almost half way there when we stop at a red light. 

I notice a someone walking down the street and turn into an alleyway. He was tall and lean but looked like he had some muscle. He was wearing black jeans and a hoodie with the hood up, but a tuft of blondish brown hair was peaking through, he in all honesty looked quite suspicious. As we drove away the sighting falls to the back of my mind as I get distracted by the car moving again.

Niall's POV

I walk down the street a little faster as I see the car stopped at the light. As I turn the corner into the alleyway I look over my shoulder to see the car drive off. Good there can't be any witnesses for this. I put on a hard exterior as I approach the guy I am meeting. 

~*~*~*~

Well I hope you enjoyed, I plan on making all the chapters about this length so let me know if you want them to be shorter or longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall's POV

The alley is dark and cold, the wind blows and I shiver a little. I cross my arms over my chest as I stand before an old friend of mine. Last I saw him we were 6 playing in a sandbox. Now, we’re 17 and he's a lot taller than before, although I still have a couple of inches on him. He has light brown hair that sits in a fringe on his head. He's gotten a few tattoos since then as well.

"Why did you call me Ni?" He gets down to business right away, he looks around cautiously as if we were going to get caught doing something illegal.

"Relax, I just need to talk to you Lou. Why are we meeting in an alley?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"The way you spoke on the phone seemed like it was a private matter"

"That it is," I sigh glancing around once more to make sure no one is around. I thought I heard something but it must have been the wind. "Do you ever wish that something could be done to the bad people of the city?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I mean, I'm tired of bad people hurting others and getting away with it because the cops can't do anything," I reach up and rub the back of my neck. "Like Matt for example, we all know that it was him who shot that old man during that robbery last week, and because of lack of evidence, he's walking free. That old man died." I sadly whisper the last part, Sal was one of my favorite people.

"Yeah I heard about that, it sucks, everyone liked Sal." 

"Yeah someone should do something about it"

"What do you mean someone? Are you going to tell me why you called me? I know you didn't just to reminisce. And what do you mean 'do something'? I don't like where this is go-" he gets cut off by the sound of a glass bottle hitting the ground and shattering. We turn to look but there is no one there, once again it must of been the wind.

"Look," I pause trying to find the words to say. "I'm just say that if, hypothetically speaking, someone where to take the bad people out, it wouldn’t be so bad. If we take out some of the bad people maybe then people could finally be at peace. Yeah it might be wrong to.... kill someone but think about all the good that would come from it." 

At first when I finish he looks at me like I've lost my mind. Then his expression changes to contemplation and I start to think this might actually work.

"And how exactly do I fit into all of this?" I let out a sigh of relief, he doesn't think I'm completely crazy.

"Well, I thought that with your..... unique skill set, you could help me, with 'taking care' of people like Matt of course." Louis’ dad was an awarded marksmen in the military, specializing in sharp shooting. When he came home it was the only way that he could think of to bond with Louis so he taught him everything he knew.

"Is this because of what happened to your mum?" He asks. I let out a sigh getting a little frustrated.

"No, of course not," I reply, slightly losing my cool. "It's because I hate the fact that perfectly innocent people are getting hurt because of dumbasses like Matt!"

"So, your starting a gang to fight back against gang violence?" He asks confused, not getting the big picture.

"For fucks sake, no" I groaned. "I don't know what it is but it's not a gang, it's just a group of people doing bad things to bad people who deserve it, a team more like, so that others who can't, like the police, don't have to. If we come across some money then maybe we take some maybe we don’t." I finish and he looks like he finally understands.

"So like karma?"

"Yeah like karma" I smile.

“Okay I’m in.”

“Fuck yeah!” I say while bro hugging him. I am smiling so wide right now, my plan is coming all together. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

We start walking back to the main road, talking aimlessly, when we turn the corner I bump into someone.

“Oh shit, sorry man, didn’t see you there” I look down to see Matt on the ground. The other two he was with help him.

“Watch where you’re fucking walking Horan!” He stands, puffing his chest, trying to seem tough. “Or next time you’ll catch a bullet!” 

I sigh heavily and look over at Louis, only to see him staring at one of the guys, Harry I think is his name. Really now is not the time to check someone out Louis. I nudge him with my elbow, bringing him out of his trance and he blushes.

“Whatever Matt you’re all bark and no bite. Come on Lou, let’s go” I turn to leave but I’m stopped when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey I’m talking to you!” As he turned me around completely I swing at him and land a punch right on his nose. I hear a crunch and Matt is on the ground again, moaning in pain. “You’re going to pay for this!” He yells as Lou and I walk away.

We only make it half a block when I feel someone grab my shoulder yet again. I get ready to swing and I hear someone yelp.

“Whoa hey, I’m not here to fight.” It’s one of the guys that was with Matt, Harry maybe?

“What do you want?” Louis asks, rather coldly.

“I-i I just,” he looks down playing with his hands, he looks quite nervous. “I just overheard what you were talking about before and...”

“Well, spit it out” Louis says again and I give him a ‘what the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean to the guy you were just checking out?’ look.

“And I agree with what you are saying. I want to do something to help the innocent. I want to join you.” He finished, looking up strongly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Matt and all his..... goodness? Why were you even with him in the first place?” I ask watching as he glances over at Louis for the 100th time during this whole conversation.

“I thought he was good, until he shot that man.” He said looking down sadly. There was a moment of silence before any of us spoke. 

“What do you bring to the table? How can you be an asset?” Lou questions him. 

He seems to ponder that for a minute, and I’m about to walk away before he says, “I’m a driver”

“Yeah we can all drive” I snicker.

“No like I can be a getaway driver, I’m really good at it too really.” He states, starting to sound desperate. 

“Okay..... what’s your name?” Louis asks.

“Harry, Harry Styles.” 

“Okay Harry Styles, welcome to the team.” I say and extend my hand. He shakes it almost to eagerly.

As we walked home that night things finally started to feel like they were falling into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory's POV 

School was never really a place for me. I was low key smart so everything seemed almost too easy. I was the quiet girl that stayed to herself. I only have one friend, my best friend Emma. She's a lot more social than me and has a higher status but we're best friends all the same.

It's the last week of our last year and I couldn't be more excited. As I’m walking down the hallway to my locker I look around at the people surrounding me. One girl is crying because school is ending soon, there’s two kids making out in the corner, gross. 

As I reach my locker I notice there is someone watching me at the end of the hall. He has a close shaved cut and is really pale, kinda of short to be honest. I think his name is Jordan, he’s on the football team. 

I watch him watch me as I open my locker. 

“Hey ro-” 

“Omg my god!” I jump, startled by Emma grabbing my shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me!”

“You need to pay attention more, I was calling your name.” She laughs.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t hear you. What’s up?”

“I wanted to know if you got your acceptance letter to NYU yet?”

“Yeah I got it this morning, but I haven’t opened it yet though. Besides I’m probably rejected anyway.” I tuck my hair behind my ear, looking at the letter in my hand and she gives me a ‘bruh’ look. “What?”

“Okay you are literally the dumbest smart person I know. Of course you got accept, are you kidding me! Are you going to open the letter?”

“I’m too nervous open it, you do it” I say, shoving the letter in her hand.

She sighs and rips the envelope open. She take moment to read the letter before her smile turns to a frown and I’m left with a sinking feeling

“Rory, I’m so sorry.” She says looking up at me. Damn, I knew I wasn’t going to get it. “It’s sad to think we both have to move to the city now.” 

I look back up to see her smiling.

“I got in!” I say excitedly and grab her in a hug.

“You got in we’re both going to NYU!” She hugs me tight before letting go. I glance at the clock to see it two minutes til bell.

“Okay go to class, we can talk later but we’re going to be late.” I yell running down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Classes flew by rather quickly and now it was lunch. Thanks to my stupid German teacher keeping me after class. I’m the only one in the hallway as I stop at my locker, everyone else is already at lunch. Emma is probably waiting for me. 

I close my locker and turn to go to lunch but instead I am met with a wall. I fall back and land hard on my ass.

“Ow” I wince, rubbing my hip. I look to see the guy from this morning, Jordan. My heart beat picks up a little as I get nervous, I never liked confrontation.

“Sorry, let me help you up!” He extends his hand and I take it. I brush the dirt off of my pants and grab my bag. I’m about to walk away when he stops me again. “Wait! I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh okay,” I wait for him to say something but he just stands there. Bruh. “What was it?”

“Oh right, yeah, well I have noticed you around school and i think you are really cute, and was maybe hoping that you would go out with me sometime?” He nervously stammered out.

“Oh, ummmmm, I’m sorry but I’m really not looking to date anyone right now. I’m leaving town right after I graduate so even if I was, it wouldn’t last. Sorry.” I turn to run away but I’m pulled back by him grabbing my wrist.

“Wait, so I come over here and risk even being seen with a nerd like you, and you turn me down!” He starts getting angry.

“Can you let go of me, please, you’re starting to hurt me.” I try to loosen his grip but he shoves me against the locker. 

“No, you’re going to give me what I need and you aren’t going to tell anyone about it!” He yelled in my ear as he presses his body against mine. I pinch my eyes shut and try to hold back my tears as he slips his hand under my shirt. “Let’s find somewhere a little more private shall we.”

“No, please stop!” I yell as he twist my arm behind my back and pushes me towards an empty classroom. “Help! Someone help me please! Are there no goddamn teachers in this hallway!” 

“Hey! Shut up!” He yells again covering my mouth. 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!” I hear someone yell from behind us. Jordan whips his head around just as the person rips him away from me. I fall to the ground, for a second time, due to the force of Jordan’s hands leaving my body. 

“Hey are you okay? Let me help you up?” I hear the person ask as they help me to my feet. It’s then that I see that the person is the same guy that I saw on the street the night before.

“Stay out of it Niall! Mind your own business!” Jordan yelled pulling Niall away from me. I watched as Niall punched Jordan in the face. There was blood everywhere, I think he broke his nose. 

I need to get out of here. I grab my bag and run towards the exit. Forget about school I just want to go home.

~*~*~*~

*Earlier that day*

Niall’s POV 

I walked into the hellhole that was school, mad as fuck that I had to get out of bed for this. I go straight to my fourth and last class before lunch, as I was three hours late to begin with, and sit in a desk in the back, already planning on catching up on my sleep. 

I wake up ten minutes later to Louis, sitting next to me and Harry on my other side, nudging me.

“What the fuck do you want?!” I whisper shouted, irritated. He simply shrugged and pointed to the front.

“Mr. Horan are you sleeping in class? Again?” My teacher asked. In all honesty I don’t even remember her name.

“No, I’m thinking with my eyes closed.” 

“Right. Please see me after class. Now will everyone turn to page 142.” 

She continues to babble on but I couldn’t care less. I look over to see Louis drawing a flower on his notebook, Okay? It’s a little weird but whatever.

“Hey Lou” I whisper, he turns to look at me, bored out of his mind. “I was thinking maybe we need another person. Like we have you and a driver, Harry, but maybe we should have like someone who’s good with tech stuff, like the man in the chair type thing.”

“Okay but who” 

“I don’t know, do you know anyone?” He takes a moment and scans the room.

“What about him?” He points to a tall kid with black hair and tattoos. He is playing some kind of video game on his computer.

“Who Zayn?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Yeah okay you talk to him while I meet with the teacher and I’ll catch up with you guys later.” I say as the bell rings, I wave bye to Louis and Harry. 

I wait until everyone leaves before I make my way to the front. The teacher looks highly annoyed and I don’t have time for her shit right now.

“You wanted to see me Miss?”

“Niall, yes, I wanted to talk to you about your participation in class.” You have got to be shitting me. “You are asleep have the time and when you are awake you don’t pay attention. I know that there is only a week left of school but try to do better.” 

“Okay I will try to do better.” I smile but on the inside I want to curse her out for wasting my time. 

“You are dismissed” 

“Thank you” I turn to leave and make my way to the lunch room to find Harry and Louis and hopefully Zayn too.

I am almost half way there when I hear people talking in the hall. It’s coming from the direction that I am heading in so I slow down in hopes of not having to run into them. 

“Can you let go of me, please, you’re starting to hurt me.” As soon as I hear the girl say that my heart sinks to my stomach. This doesn’t feel right at all.

“No, you’re going to give me what I need and you aren’t going to tell anyone about it!” I hear something hit the lockers and start to walk faster, basically running. “Let’s find somewhere a little more private shall we.” Shit, this is not good.

“No, please stop!” I hear the girl yell. “Help! Someone help me please. Are there no goddamn teachers in this hallway!” I laugh a little at that last bit, now is not the time Niall. 

I finally have them in sight as I see Jordan with the girl. He covers her mouth as he try’s to push to an empty classroom. “Hey! Shut up!” He yells at her.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!” I yelled at Jordan as I pull him away from her. The poor girl falls from his grip and lands on the floor. I squat down to help her up, reaching a hand out. “Hey are you okay? Let me help you?” 

I help her to her feet and honestly she is like crazy pretty. She’s tall but still shorter than me and has long brown hair with wicked green eyes. She has these cute nerd glasses as well. I am pulled from my trace as I feel Jordan grab me from behind. 

“Stay out of it Niall! Mind your own business!” He yells pulling me away from her. At this I punch him the face, blood starts gushing from his nose. I turn around to make sure she is okay but she is gone, where the hell did she go?

“What the hell is your problem Jordan? Hurting an innocent girl like that! You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now, right here.” I spit at him and walk away, I have more important things to do than stare at trash.

I finally make my way to the lunch room. I try to spot my friends while also keeping an eye out for that girl. I walk to our table and see Zayn sitting with them.

“So?” I ask when I sit down.

“I’m in.” Zayn says smiling at everyone. 

“Fuck yeah” I say, reaching across the table to dap him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory's POV 

As I finished zipping up my last suitcase I let out a sigh of relief. Today was the day that I moved to New York and started my new life with my best friend. I looked around my room, looking at how sad it was, there was no personalization, no sign that it was even my room to begin with. I'm happy to be leaving this shit hole. 

Especially after the event that happened at school. I shudder and tried to push it to the back of my mind. I had only told Miss Daisy and Emma about it, and they've been coddling me ever since. I never got to thank that Niall guy for saving me, but I'd rather not bring it up again.

Grabbing my suitcase off the bed, I turn off my light and walk down the hall. My father stands near the front door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"I'm leaving now" I stop in front of him and put on my coat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes, this is what I want to do, I'm not happy here, and NYU is an amazing school."

"I won't support you running away to some city to go to a silly school when you can be perfectly happy here! I won't have it!"

"Then don't support me, it's only you I'm running from." I said, walking out the door. I see Emma waiting in her car for me, looking worried.

"Aurora May Anderson! I said your not leaving! Get back inside." He grabs my arm pulling me back towards the house. 

"Get off of me! I'm going and you're certainly not going to change my mind like this." I rip my arm out of his grip and make my way to the car. I open the back door and shove my suitcases inside, slamming the door.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as I got in the front.

"Oh I'm fucking ecstatic" I smiled really wide.

"Let's just get to the airport." She says giving me a weird look and starting the car. 

"Yeah, don't forget that we have to see Miss Daisy first." I replied softly.

She nods and starts driving to the diner. The ride is silent as I reflected on what had just happened. I knew this was going to be difficult but I didn't think that he would put his hands on me.

The radio was play Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood as we pulled into the diner, how ironic. I turned off the radio with a sigh as I looked over at Emma. She was looking intently out her window at the diner.

"What?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew in one of the booths."

"Oh, it's probably nothing, come on let's go inside." I said, getting out into the cold.

The wind whips my hair around as we ventured the short walk to the door, it was only may and it wasn't quite as warm yet.

We walk in and the familiar buzz of the place surrounds us, but it's not to long before Miss Daisy notices us.

"There's my girls, I was wondering when you were gonna stop by, was beginning to think you forgot about little ol' me" she said, embracing us both.

"Forget about you? Never Miss Daisy!" I laugh. 

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yep we are on our way to the airport now" Emma says excitedly.

All of a sudden I'm stumbling forward as I feel someone rush past me. Right before I trip over my own feet I feel someone my forearm and upper arm to balance me.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" A familiar deep voice says, I look up to see the same person who saved me earlier this week.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." I said as we held eye contact for an awkward amount of time, before someone taps him on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me." He finally lets me go before vanishing out the door. I look over to see Emma and Miss Daisy deep in conversation, completely oblivious to what had happened. 

Niall's POV

**twenty minutes before**

Me and the lads were sitting at a diner near my house, it was becoming a routine for us to meet here everyday. Plus the owner is nice and the food was decent. We usually come here and converse for a few hours, mostly planning for the future.

I was currently starting out the window watching the cars past by when Zayn pulls me out of it.

"Hey Ni, you listening?"

"What? Yeah, what were we talking about?"

"How we are going to pull off our first mission?!?" Harry jumped in.

Right. We were planning to go after one of the local banks. The owner was a loan shark and had been taking money from the locals based on bullshit fees. We were planning on robbing the bank and Zayn was going to transfer what they had online, but not on location, into an off shore account. We were going to donate the money to charity and give back to the people who had accounts there, maybe also take 40% of what we found at the bank for ourselves, giving us 20k each. 

"I thought we had that all planned out already?" I asked confused.

"No, Zayn still has to figure out how to break through the fire thingy" Louis explains.

"Fire wall and I'll figure it out in time, don't worry about it." Zayn corrects.

"Okay, see we have it all figured out." I sigh looking back out the window. They chat away and I hum absentmindedly every now and then. Soon I zone out and ignore them completely.

I only come back around when I see two girls get out of a car in the diner parking lot. The one girl I remember from the other day in the hallway. I watch as they walks through the door and are greeted by Miss Daisy, the owner.

Miss Daisy hugs them and they chat away. As I watch them I notice something else out of the corner of my eye, Jordan. He's dragging a girl outside and from the looks of it she seems quite uncomfortable. I nudge Harry, who sitting next to me and nod towards the two leaving. We watch as she tries to pull away and he drags her to the alley next to the diner.

By now the rest of the boys had seen and we all were standing to get out of the booth and follow them. I throw a twenty on the table and rush outside behind Zayn. Not before bumping into someone of course. I reach out to grab their arm to steady them and I'm meet with the vision of the girl from the hallway. 

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" I asked for a second time this week. She had her long brown hair cascading down her back and her green eyes seemed paler then I last remembered. I think she's wearing contacts because I remember her having glasses last time.

It was only when I felt Zayn tap on my shoulder that I realized I had been staring and didn't even hear her reply.

"Excuse me." I said, letting her go and following Zayn out the door. 

I heard yelling from the alley when we got outside and if my suspicions are right it means Lou and Harry are already with Jordan.

We round the corner and I stand correct when I see the three of them, the girl must of ran off somewhere, poor thing. 

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, you just don't know when to quit do ya?" I walk up to where Lou and Harry have him held against the wall. I swing at him, going for a right hook. When our skin connects he lets out a loud groan as one of the rings I'm wearing cut his cheek wide open. 

"Come on Niall you can do better than that, you hit like an old man!" He yells, spitting out blood. I pull him down as I bring my knee up to his stomach twice. He starts coughing relentlessly as I push him back against the wall he hits his head hard against the brick.

"How many times are you going to attempt this and how many times am I going to have to stop you?"

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same." At this I start to repeatedly punch him, the gash on his cheek tearing wider. I start to black out when Lou pushes me away. 

"Ni! He's had enough, I'm not even sure he's conscious anymore." I look at Lou as he looks at me bewildered. I look down to see Jordan lying on the ground and his face was swollen and bleeding, barely recognizable. 

I brush the hair out my face, wiping the sweat off my forehead, and I wince. I look at my hand to see my knuckles cut opened and bruised, starting to bleed.

"Right, he's learned his lesson. Let's go." I back away heaving a sigh. 

"You alright man, you seemed to have lost it there for a moment." Zayn says coming up from behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to go home and clean myself up. Everyone is done for the day." 

He nods and gives me one last look before going and joining the other lads. 

I look at my hands again and I'm conflicted, I know what I did was bad and I shouldn't have lost my temper but he deserved it and it felt so good, to just let my anger out for once. Perhaps to much but he deserved it nonetheless.

I walk in my apartment and grab my first aid kit. I don't bother to clean my hands as I wrap them, it's only to stop the bleeding. I finish that and push the container away grabbing my pack of cigarettes from the coffee table as I sat on the couch. I lit one up and lifted it to my lips, holding smoke for awhile before letting it go. I leaned back into the couch, rubbing the back of my neck, finally starting to relax.

~*~*~*~  
A/N:  
Just clarify Jordan was the person Emma saw, but she did want to scare Rory so she didn't say anything, a sign of Emma coddling Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

•two years later•

Rory's POV

Rushing through the streets of New York is not my favorite pastime. Bumping into people and having to apologize sucks. I'm running late for a committee meeting but hopefully stopping to get everyone coffee will make up for it. We were suppose to be setting up for the Science building's fundraiser ball. As a student majoring in biomedical engineering and also being there on a scholarship, it is kinda mandatory that I help out. It's not all bad though, my friends and boyfriend will be there too.

I am now in my second year at NYU and although it is a competitive school, I've never felt so free. Being away from the toxicity of my hometown is so rejuvenating. I do miss Miss Daisy and the diner though. The first year in New York was hard in the beginning, not really knowing anyone. Emma and I got our own apartment, only a couple blocks from campus and I have a job interning at a lab nearby. That's how I met my newest best friend, Gigi, she works at the computer science building attached to mine and goes to NYU with us. 

We first met when she ran into me with her lunch tray. It wrecked my shirt completely, but she apologized and the next day she gave a brand new shirt that she had bought me. We've been friends ever since and she even lives with Emma and I now.

I finally reach the event hall and check my watch to see I am only three minutes late. I reach out for the door, balancing the coffees in my one hand. The door swings open before I can grab the handle and knocks the tray over, spilling on me. 

"Shit" I gasp as the coffee burns me. 

"Oh my gosh!" The random guy says, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you okay?"

"It's fine, really," I bite my lip to try and stop my eyes watering from the pain. "It's okay, honestly, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." 

I throw away the rest of the half empty coffees and walking inside, trying to air out my shirt. I walk into the ballroom and scan the room. Everyone is already setting stuff up, in the corner of the room is Emma, Gigi and Grayson.

As I walk over to them I can hear their laughter. I watch as Gigi throws a grape in the air and tries to catch it in her mouth, failing hilariously. 

"Hey babe what took yo-" Grayson stops as he looks over me, his eyes catching the stains on my shirt. "What happened Ro?" I smile at the nickname, his the only one who calls me that.

"Let's just say Door: 1, Rory: 0," I kiss him and smile. "I had coffee for everyone but as you can see..." I face the rest of the group and motion to my shirt.

"Here, take my hoodie and change your shirt." Grayson laughs, taking off his hoodie and handing it to me. I kiss him on the cheek and mumble a quick 'thanks' before heading to the restroom.

Luckily no one is in here, so I don't have to go into a stall. I sigh heavily, standing at the sink and looking over my messy appearance in the mirror. I unbutton my shirt and slide the hoodie on. I pull my hair out, combing my fingers through it. I fix myself in the mirror one last time.

I walk out and over to my friends, I put on a smile as I reach them. Going up to Grayson, I wrap my arms around him, hugging him from behind. He places his arms over mine and rubs his thumbs over the back of my hands. 

"So, where do we start? What needs to be set up?" I ask, resting my head on Grays' shoulder. 

"I don't know but hopefully it separates you two and your lovey dovey-ness" Emma teases as Gigi pretends to gag, both of them laughing.

"You guys are only jealous that you don't have boyfriends" I stick my tongue out at them, all of us laughing. I walk over to the decorations and start putting flower arrangements on tables. Hopefully we can finish setting up so we can go home and get ready for tomorrow.

Niall's POV 

I look around the round at the men sitting at the table, putting my cigarette out in ashtray. I blow the smoke out from my last draw and meet Zayns’ eyes.

"What do you mean you haven't hacked him yet?" I ask, raise an eye brow.

"I mean I haven't hacked him yet, there was a set back involving a virus. I did manage to find his itinerary and found out that he is going to this fundraiser ball thing at NYU tomorrow night. I got us invitations, we can go on recon while we wait for my program to work it's magic."

I sigh and look at Lou and Harry. They look at each other and nod, Lou looks back at me and nods. "Seems like we can't do anything and it's a solid plan and we can't do anything else." He says nonchalantly.

"What do you think Li?" I look to the man across from me. Liam joined our team only a year ago but it feels like he has been here since the beginning. He makes sure that we're are all in good health and takes care of us if we get shot or something.

"I think it's good, I don't think you'll need me though so I'm probably going to hang back."

"Aw come on Liam you never come out with us," Harry teases. "What are you scared or something?" 

"I already have enough trouble stitching you guys up, I don't want to have to worry about myself." Liam crosses his arms and looks away from Harry. 

"Harry knock it off. He's right anyways we don't really need him so there is no point in him coming if he doesn't want to." I intervene, pushing my chair back and standing. I exit the room as I hear Harry mimicking what I said like a child. I chose to ignore it when I hear a thud and then Harry yelping. He may only be a year younger than us but he still so immature at times.

I walk up the stair to the second level and into my office. I am at stuck here at the compound for another few hours before I can go home. 

The compound isn't so bad, it's where we have our meetings and where our offices are, there are even some bedrooms and a kitchen and living room on the second floor so we can crash here.

I look at the big stack of files and reports on my desk and sigh heavily. The breeze is coming through the slightly open balcony door and I walk outside. My office is the only one upstairs but that's okay, nobody really comes up here unless they are hungry or working late and decide to crash here, so I get some peace and quiet. Plus I get a balcony so that's cool.

The Karma organization has been running for two, almost three, years now. It's crazy to think that not long ago we were back home only just starting. We have since decided to move to New York to further our operations. 

We also have accumulated quite a bit of money along the way. We still give 50% of what we find to charities and to the people who need it most, but even then the money was still adding up and now we live rather nicely.

I pull my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and light one, leaning against the balcony railing. I draw an extra long pull and hold it for a bit, letting the smoke sit in my lungs.

"You know, you really should stop smoking as much as you do, it's bad for you." Liam says from behind me.

"Too much of anything is bad for you" I say releasing the smoke, feeling the rush of the nicotine.

"Right, anyways.."

"What do you want Liam?" I know he's not doing anything on purpose but I'm starting to get irritated. I came up here to be alone.

"I just came to give you your prescription"

"Leave it on the desk" I say shortly, hoping he gets the message that I want to be alone.

"Right sorry" he walks back inside and I hear him shut my office door on his way out. 

I walk back in and see the bottle on my desk. I grab it and take one out, swallowing it dry. Stupid arrhythmia being so needy all the time. I didn't even know I had one until I did a check up with Liam, now he yells at me all the time cause I don't regularly take my medication and how it's bad and blah blah blah. I don't think it's even that serious so I didn't even tell   
anyone else, Li is the only one who knows.

I look at the stack of files and roll my eyes. They can wait until tomorrow, besides I have to pick a suit for the fundraiser thing tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

***Extra long chapter. Sorry I'm crap at keeping consistent updates.***

Rory's POV

My mouth is watering at the delicious sight in front of me. It's hot and steamy, just looking to be devoured. I can wait until I finally get a bite.

"Wait are you doing? You're gonna get drool on the pizza!" I look over at Emma as she drags me from my thoughts, she has a concerned look on her face as she takes the pizza from me. I puffed out my bottom lip and give her puppy eyes.

"Go and tell Gigi foods here" she laughs. 

"Fine" I fake pout and cross my arms. 

Walking into Gigi's I'm am immediately high with a wave of lavender. She is sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, swaddled in blankets.

"Aw Gigi are you stressing again? What's with the lavender?" I say sitting next to her on the bed.

"No I just have a headache, is food here?"

"Yeah, we got pizza!" I grin and race off the bed.

She giggles and follows me into the kitchen. Emma has already set the table and Gray is sitting next her, waiting for us.

"Hey Gray, when did you get here?" I peck him on the lips, sitting down next to him.

"I'm only on my lunch break, I have to go back to work for another hour then get ready for the fundraiser after that. But I wanted to see you." he smiles and I blush at the thought of him coming here just because he wanted to see me.

We have been dating for a year now and I'm still not use to it. We met when he came over to study for a math test with Emma. We started talking and hit it off from there. Everything seems so picture perfect, it kinda worries me but every time I have doubts he always reassures me.

"Are you coming over to get ready with us?"

"No, my cousin has to grab something from my apartment so I'm just going to met you all there." He grabs my hand in his and smooths over my palm with his thumb. "Anyway I should head out, you want to show me which dress you are wearing so we can coordinate?"

"Sure! I just got it the other day, well actually I got two just in case, but I think I want to wear the blue one!" I take his other hand and lead him to my room, walking backwards.

The dresses were laying out on my bed still from when I brought them home earlier. The navy blue one was a full length dress, with a deep v-neckline and a slit up the side. It was made of layered tulle with floral designs. It's beautiful.

The other one is jet black with floral lace and beading. It has a a full length tulle skirt and a slit up the side as well. It has a deep neckline and long sleeves made of tulle, it was just as beautiful as the blue one.

I was as he examines both dress until his face contorts in dislike. 

"You want to wear the blue one? Isn't a bit revealing? There is practically no top, the black ones okay I guess, at least it has sleeves." He rubs the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah, maybe I should just wear the black one." I smile quickly to cover my frown.

"Great! I seriously need to run but I'll see you later!" He pecks me on the cheek and runs out the door.

"Oh okay" I say to no one. I run my finger through my hair and sigh. Grabbing my shower stuff I head to the bathroom.

"Hey aren't you going to eat?" Gigi asks.

"No I'm not hungry anymore, I'm just going to shower and start getting ready." 

"But we have three hours?"She asks confused.

"We only have three hours?!?!" Emma says with a mouth full of pizza. I take this as my cue to sneak into the bathroom.

I hurry and wash my hair and make sure to shave. I turn off the hot water and shudder from the immediate cold. I hurry to wrap the towel around me and rush into my room.

I grab my curling iron, applying my makeup and I wait for it to heat up.

"Hey Em?" I yell.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can you do my hair and makeup" I yell back, pursing my lips.

She comes in and I instruct her to not go to crazy with it, just something natural and easy to get off.

"Can you come sit on the floor, it'll be easier" 

I move to sit in front of her and as soon as I do she grabs my face and hers falls into a state of concentration. I follow the lines in her forehead as she applies my foundation. 

I look behind her and see the two dresses on my bed. 

'Which one should I wear? I really want to wear the blue one but I don't want to give Grayson a reason to be mad at me. I mean if he thinks it's too revealing then as his girlfriend I should respect that, right?'

"Hey Rory? Hello" Emma snaps her fingers and waves her hand in front of me. 

"Sorry what did you say" 

"I said I was finish then asked if you wanted me to do your hair?"

"Oh yeah sure, that'd be great" I get up and sit in the chair, playing with my fingers. "Hey which dress do you think I should wear? The black one or the blue one?"

"Is that what you were thinking about." She ask as she starts to do my hair, I nod. "I think they both look sexy as hell but I think the black one is more your style. I've notice you started dressing more modestly the past few months."

"I have?" She nods looking at me in the mirror. "Oh, I haven't noticed that."

"Oh, well I have to go get ready we leave in an hour." She leaves me staring in my mirror.

• • •

We cross the street to the event hall, the wind blowing our dresses behind us. It's so cold and our jackets only cover so much.

We arrive twenty minutes late and it's already pretty much packed. There are people everywhere and not a lot of moving space. I look around and try to spot Grayson but so far I haven't seen him.

"Here let me take your coats, I'll sneak them into the supply closet." I say reaching to take off Gigi's coat for her as Emma slips hers off.

"Thanks Rory, we'll wait here for you" Emma smiles and I slip away, making my way through the crowd. 

I'm halfway there when I stumble a bit. I look back to see a man piss because I step on his shoe.

Whoops.

I walk a little faster as I reach the closet. I rush in, in order to hide myself, but as soon as I do I immediately regret it.

The sight in front of me is one I wasn't expecting and had hoped I never would have had to see. I can't believe this. There's a guy and a girl heavily making out, her dress pushed up and his pants around his ankles. 

"Wow! Don't mind me just putting my coat away, please continue!" They look at me in surprise and fly apart. I start tearing up as I look at the people who were just having sex in the closet.

Let me rephrase that, I'm looking at Grayson, my boyfriend, fucking some girl in a supply closet.

I throw the coats on the shelf and open the door to walk out. 

"Ro!" He shouts in surprise as he struggles to get his pants on, reaching out to grab my arm. 

"Don't call me that!" I jerk back out of his reach and slam the door. 

I turn around and some people are staring. Fuck off, I mentally tell everyone.

I wipe my tears and compose myself before I find Em and Gigi.

"Hey Rory you just misse-, what happened?" Em asked.

"I'm fine, everything is fine! Why?" I say with fake happiness.

“Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?” I smile at Gigi.

I link arms with them and lead us to the bar, Em looks concerned. 

We make our way through the crowd, stopping every few feet to say hello to some people and introduce ourselves to those we don't know.

When we finally get to the bar I wave to the bartender and she makes her way over.

"Hi can we get six shots of tequila?" I ask smiling sweetly and the bartender.

"Sure can I see some I.D. please?" She asks, giggling.

"Of course...." I lean forward to read her name tag. "Ruby, what a beautiful name, it fits perfectly. Beauty representing beauty and all." I smile and she smiles at my attempt at flirting.

I take out my I.D. as does Emma and Gigi. Em looks at me with a 'what the hell are you doing' look and Gigi looks worried. Ruby check our I.D.s and walks away to get our drinks.

"What the hell Rory? Six shots? And why are you flirting with the bartender?" Emma asks like I'm crazy, but before I can answer Ruby comes back with our drinks.

"Here you guys go! Six shots, on the house!"

"Oh my goodness thank you!" I lean forward and kiss her cheek. Grabbing the tray and Emma's arm, looking for a table.

"That's why Emma! Now drink up!" I say setting the tray on a empty table in the back of the room.

I down the first one, wincing a lot because I forgot to grab chasers. I look to see Gigi and Emma reacting the same. 

"Girls, drink all you want but do remember that you are still required to socialize for the fundraiser." Our professor tells us as he walks by with his wife. I give a quick thumbs up and grab my second shot as he walks away laughing. 

"Woooo " I say shaking my head to get the taste out of my mouth. "Okay, now let's mingle!"

"Yeah okay" Gigi coughs out. I laugh and walk away. 

"Hi there" I say to the first person I see. "Has someone had the delight of talking to you about our science programs?"

The man is middle age and wearing a dark red jacket with black pants. His wife, I'm assuming, is wearing a beautiful black dress much like the Navy blue one I wanted to wear.

"No we just got here." He replies smiling.

"We'll allow me, I'm Aurora." I say sticking out my hand. 

"Warren James" he replies shaking it.

*****

I have been mingling for over an hour and I have been successfully avoiding Grayson so far. Every time he tries to talk to me I just talk to some else about the program.

I see Emma and Gigi every now and then but its been a while since I've seen either of them.

Right now I'm taking a break and sitting a the bar for a drink. I swirl my straw in my vodka soda and sigh.

This whole thing with Grayson is messing with my head. I just can't believe that he did that. Has he been cheating on me this whole time?

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Ruby asks, wiping the bar down next to me.

"Yeah it's just... men are shit." I say with a tight smile. 

"Can’t argue there" she laughs and walks away to take someone else's order. I sigh and look back down at my drink, playing with my straw and the ice cubes.

"What makes you say that?" A voice asks me from my other side.

"Sorry?"

"You said 'men are shit', what makes you say that?" The man with an accent explained.

He’s tall and has dirty blonde hair. He had a slight tan that made his blue eyes stand out. He had on a dark grey suit and had these circular glasses. He was quite handsome and looked slightly familiar. 

"Oh sorry sir-"

"Niall, my name’s Niall."

"Right, Niall, well I've had a rough night and have found myself recently single but certainly not ready to mingle just yet. So, not be rude but I'm not talking to anyone with a penis tonight unless I have to." I finish and he chuckles at my ending statement.

"I see, well, allow me to apologize for your endeavors and I hope that someone will change you're mind soon. Have a nice night." He smiles and walks away, seating himself at the far end of the bar.

I groan and lay my head down on the bar.

Darn it Aurora, he was cute and you scared him away.

I flag down Ruby for another drink and contemplate just going home at this point when a hand grabs my elbow. I turn smiling, expecting one of the girls but immediately frown when I see Grayson.

"Grayson just leave me alone." I sigh.

"Please let me explain!" He begged, looking like he was going to cry.

"I don't want to hear it, so just leave me alone." I stand and try to walk away but he grabs my upper arm in a tight grasp.

"Aurora, listen to me!" 

"Grayson let me go!"

"Hey is everything alright?" I hear Niall from behind me. He looks at my arm and then at Grayson, staring him down.

"It's none of your business." Grayson says letting go of me. I rub my arm and step back, closer to Niall.

"It is my business if you’re bothering my date." Niall replies before he looks at me "Aurora, is he bothering you?" 

Before I answer Gray interrupts me, "Of course I'm not bothering her." He scoffs.

"I didn't ask you." Niall practically growls. "I asked my date." 

"I'm fine Niall, let's just go" I say breaking his stare from Grayson. He looks me in the eyes and nods, we walk away. 

"Thanks" I whisper.

"Oh come on!" Grayson chases after us, "Ro! You can't be serious! You're leaving with him, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're leaving to what? Have sex with him?!"

“Enough!” I yell back, “we’re done! You decided that for yourself back in the closet. And now I’m leaving, stop following me and leave me alone.” 

“You are not sleeping with him” 

“You know what, yeah I am” I say throwing my hands in the air, “have a good night”

I walk away with Niall walking with me. I pass Gigi on the way to the closet and tell her I’m leaving. 

Niall follows me in the closet and closes the door, turning the light on.

“Do you need a ride?” He asks, leaning against the door frame as I put on my coat.

“No, I’m fine, I can take the subway.”

“No you’re not taking the subway, you can come with me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“No you’re fine, I was bored and planning on leaving anyways.” 

“Okay then” I nod and follow him outside.

We stop at the valet and wait for his car. I was a little shocked to see a black Jaguar F type pull up, but I don’t let it show.

He glides over to the car, opening my door and helping me in. He walks around and gets in starting the car. It smells like sandalwood and a little bit of citrus.

He starts driving before I realize that I never told him my address and he’s driving in the wrong direction anyway.

“Where are we going?” I ask, suddenly nervous.

“To have sex remember.” He says, playing with his lip, only one hand on the wheel.

“Oh.” 

Great.


End file.
